


Two Faced Facade

by LadyKalan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ice Cold AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's easier to use people when they trust you. It's easier to ask for favors when you're friends. It's easier to get them to sacrifice themselves, when they love you. It's easier to get everything you want, when you have people willing to do anything for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Corrin is cold. Ice cold. To the core.

Not cold like Leo or Takumi, because they feel they have to hide their real emotions. Not cold like Jacob, where if you get close to him you can thaw out a part of his heart. Not cold like Niles, who is only mean to those without hardship. Not cold like King Garon, because he's possessed. Not cold like Azura unintentionally is. Not cold like Felicia and Flora literally are.

She's simply, perfectly, completely, wholly, frigid.

Sure she can throw on a smile and act innocent. Sure she can fool *both* her families, and *entire armies* into thinking she's a naive softy. But I assure you, it's all an elaborate act. One Charlotte would certainly envy.

Most people have a voice saying "this is right," and "that is wrong." Corrin has a voice saying, "don't speak that thought," and "whatever you truly feel, act opposite of it." So opposite she acts.

Under every smile is a biting sneer. Under every laugh is a yawn of boredom. Behind each "I love you," is a gag of disgust. Behind all her crocodile tears, is relief at having one less person to constantly have to talk to.

"What's the point? Why bother acting?" Corrin's asked countless times, trying to make sense of the voice in her head. Everytime the answer's been the same.

"Because it's easier this way.

It's easier to gain trust when you smile. It's easier to make friends when you laugh. It's easier to make them love you when they think you care."

"But why should they think I care? Why does it matter if they like me or not?"

"Because it's easier to use people when they trust you. It's easier to ask for favors when you're friends. It's easier to get them to sacrifice themselves, when they love you. It's easier to get everything you want, when you have people willing to do anything for you."

So Corrin keeps up her act. Day and night, she pretends to be somebody else. Someone nice. Someone who cares.

You don't believe it do you? That's only natural, but it is the truth. Here, let me prove it. Give me a moment, any moment, in Corrin's life. I can show you what she really felt.


	2. Dysfunctional Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nohrians and Hoshidans eating together? Just great. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Corrin's internal thoughts
> 
> " = What is actually said
> 
> "* = Corrin's internal thought is what she actually said

After Izana was rescued, Corrin's group was immediately seated in the great banquet hall. Servants hurried around them, serving food and drinks, and setting Izana's table.

The Hoshidan army entered the Hall with Izana close behind. They seated themselves in silence as Izana addressed the crowd.

"Ooh, it feels great to be free again! Thanks for saving me! I was almost toast, but now I can celebrate with a toast instead. HA!"

As the rest of her siblings shared their shock at Izana's true nature, and cringed at Elise's pun, Corrin decided whether or not to address Ryoma.

*I don't care much for starting another argument, but Corrin wouldn't think of that. This is likely the last time I can speak to him on friendly terms. Alright, let's try.*

"Ryoma! I'm so glad you're safe," Corrin said, relief dripping from her voice. Ryoma didn't answer, as expected, so she pushed a bit more.

"Is something wrong?"

Of course Takumi practically jumped at the chance to tell her to stop talking. Which brought Leo out from his silence, then Camilia, then Hinoka. Finally Ryoma and Xander calmed everyone down, while Corrin snickered internally at how easily her families let emotion take over. Once they stopped bickering Corrin tried to play the "naive and hopeful" card again.

"Xander, Ryoma... Everyone... Um, even if we're still enemies, I'm grateful that we can all share a meal together." At this point she wasn't even paying attention, just rambling whatever flowery garbage she could think of. "I know this is likely the only time this will ever happen...but I'll always remember it. I...I know once we leave here, nothing will have changed between us..."

Sakura suddenly stood up. "Um! Kay! I, um..." Everyone turned to look her, and by extension Corrin.

*This brat* Corrin groaned behind her smile. "Go ahead, Sakura. Say what's on your mind."

"I was just, um...th-thinking...it's really nice to finally see you again. I'm glad you... I'm glad you f-found a way to be happy..."

"Sakura... *you're so annoying you weak little girl* I'm happy to see you too."

Sakura's face lit up instantly. "R-really? You mean it?! Oh, Kay!"

Of course Elise got jealous right away. "HMPH! Back off, you! She's my sister! MINE!"

"Ah! I'm s-sorry!"

*Great, now I have to act responsibly.* "Elise! Mind your manners, little one."

"But she's trying to take you away from me... She's my archenemies." *Seriously? Grow up already!*

"Heehee!"

"*Azura? Did you just...giggle?*"

"I was just thinking that, in a weird way, this is all quite heartwarming. We're like one big family... albeit, a dysfunctional one."

*Why are you so weird?* "Ha! I was thinking the same thing."

"Even so...this is nice. I never thought-"

And at this point Corrin stopped listening. She was just waiting for this whole charade to end. When Azura stopped talking, Corrin once again let whatever fake thought she had flow through her mouth.

Everyone around her stayed silent in contemplation. Absorbing in Corrin's foolish yet innocent request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Chihdfnlj  
> Let me know what else you can think of. Thanks for reading. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story will be updated based on suggestions, so prolly really slowly. This is a personal challenge for me to be forced to work on my writing skills. Please don't be scared to give me something hard, and if it isn't convincing let me know, I'll fix it until it is. Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
